Universo, tú conspiras contra mí
by Chistine-Evans-Potter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que eres el heredero de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts? ¿Y si eres parte Veela, además de no poder controlar tus emociones? ¿Qué sucedería si todo lo que alguna vez pensaste que era malo te da otra perspectiva? Harry acaba de descubrir que es el heredero de las cuatro casas, además de ser parte Veela. DRARRY... (Mejor resumen y completo dentro)
1. Capítulo 1

**Sumary**

El día en que los 4 fundadores de la escuela, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin decidieron dejar la escuela para empezar con sus vidas, jamás pensaron que tarde o temprano sus herederos se juntarían mesclando todas las casas en una sola persona.

Muchos años más tarde, cuando Harry estaba a pocos días de comenzar su último año en Hogwarts, se descubre que es el heredero de todas las habilidades de las casas; pero eso no es lo único, al parecer el joven Gryffindor también posee rasgos de Veela, convirtiéndolo en un imán de ambos géneros. Pero su nueva habilidad no solo no soporta a casi nadie, sino que hasta tiene la destreza de mesclar todas sus emociones convirtiéndolo de vez en cuando alguien que no es.

Ahí es donde interviene el príncipe de las serpientes, con una habilidad innata de controlar al heredero de la escuela y poder volverlo a su estado original antes de que pierda el control. Claro que para ello él tiene que llenar con su esencia al joven Veela, puesto a que esta contiene calmantes.

¿Harry dejará que el joven rubio viole su trasero para no perder el control? ¿Podrá el rubio siquiera pensar que después de eso tendrá que vivir por siempre con el pelinegro? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de ser parte Veela?

 **Disclaimer**

Harry Potter y todas sus variantes le corresponde a J. K. Rowling, yo solo uso a sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Desde que había llegado a la estación ¾ el mes pasado, sentía que algo extraño sucedía con sus tíos. No, no era aquella señal de que algún peligro se encontraba cerca de ellos, más bien, era un cambio, como si su comportamiento alrededor de él fuera completamente ajena. Era como si su odio incomprensible a los seres mágicos desapareciera, como si por fin lo habían aceptado en la familia. En un primer plano, le resultó algo incómodo, creyendo ciegamente que solo era una mera broma para sacarlo de quicio y poder burlarse más de él. Pero con el transcurso de los días lo habían sorprendido.

Esa misma mañana no era la excepción.

-Harry, cariño… baja a comer.

Era la chillona voz de su tía, dándole el aviso diario para poder desayunar en "Familia" como estaban acostumbrados. Siempre era igual, ella llegaba, le tocaba la puerta, avisaba que el desayuno se encontraba preparado y dejaba un poco de alimento a su fiel lechuza, Hedwig. Luego pasaba a la cabecera de su cama y le daba un baboso beso de buenos días en la frente, marcándolo con su labial.

Aun le parecía del todo misteriosa esa actitud hacía su persona, si se tomaba en cuenta como lo habían tratado en esos 17 años.

Luego él, como buen sobrino, buscaba sus pantuflas bajo la cama y corría directo al comedor para poder obtener una gran porción de desayuno matutino, siempre encontrando a su tío sentado con un periódico en manos.

-Buenos día, Harry –saludó como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días… tío Vernon.

Como ya se hacía costumbre, este señalaba la silla más cercana a su persona para que se sentara y conversaran de lo caluroso que se volvía el clima. Luego, y después de algunos chistes, bajaba Dudley con una que otra tableta de chocolate y le regalaba la mitad de la suya mientras que Petunia servía los huevos revueltos con bacon.

-Sigue contándonos Harry, ¿Cómo fue tu año en Hogwarts? –tía Petunia, desde que llegó, siempre le pedía que contara sus anécdotas en la escuela, diciendo lo genial que sería estudiar magia en una escuela y que desearía poder enviar a Dudley con él.

-Igual que todos los años tía, aunque creo que ahora pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione será complicado.

También le había costado mucho recordar todas sus aventuras del año pasado, había sufrido bastante con la muerte de Dumbledore y Severus, quien después de una larga investigación descubrió que era un doble espía. De igual forma, se afligió mucho al recordar la muerte de Sirius, quién consideraba como un padre, y la de Lupin y Moddy. Tal vez lo único que había ganado con esto era que Voldemort desapareciera, y que los mortífagos no tuvieran ganas de matarlo por este hecho. Al parecer, gran parte de ellos querían salir de la organización, pero se encontraban amenazados y por el bien de sus familias no hacían nada.

Después de la guerra, McGonagall tomó el control de la escuela como directora, proponiendo la oportunidad de dar su último año a todos aquellos que no habían podido realizar su séptimo año por culpa de la guerra, transformándolo como el "Octavo". Gracias a esto, ese año tendría que volver a Hogwarts para realizar su último año vigente.

-¿Por qué nunca traer a tus amigos a casa? –Inquirió Dudley comiendo su bacon-. Ese Ron y Hermione suenan buenas personas.

Tal vez porque ustedes nunca se habían interesado en mi vida, pensó. Pero era cierto, aunque ellos nunca se hubieran interesado por él debió siquiera mostrarles cuál era su casa, aunque Ron ya la conociera.

El desayuno pasó sin complicaciones por el resto de la mañana, una vez que acabaron, tía Petunia recogió la vajilla y se dispuso a lavar mientras que Dudley se llevaba a Harry hacia su habitación para jugar con la nueva consola que sus padres le habían comprado. Se habían pasado casi toda la mañana con los mandos peleando para ver quién podría ir delante en la batalla contra los magos oscuros, cosa que le daba risa al moreno ya que no se parecía en nada a la realidad. Ya cerca del mediodía, Dudley le pidió que bajara por los Snacks que su madre solía preparar para cuando se quedaran jugando en su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Tía Petunia?

Sabía que desde que llegó a la calle 4 de la Privet Drive, sus tíos se estaban comportando inusualmente con él. Le pareció curioso el nuevo trato que recibía, casi lo podía comparar con el que le daban siempre a Dudley mientras que lo trataban como un cero a la izquierda, ahora, parecía ser una más de sus adoraciones. También, otra cosa que lo sorprendía, era las nuevas libertades que le entregaban. Tenía permitido volar en su Nimbus 2002 desde las 20 a 23 mientras paseaba con Hedwig en su vuelo nocturno, y los fines de semana de 20 a 1 del día siguiente.

Pero esa mañana la actitud que habían tomado era completamente inusual a la inusual acción que tenían, parecían más alegres, felices, sorprendidos; como si fuera la primera vez que hacían algo en grande.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue no encontrar a su tía en la cocina, era imposible que haya salido sin avisar puesto a que era muy maternal con Dudley y últimamente con él. Siempre dejaba algo, no importa lo que sea, como señal que de saldría con alguna amiga o cosas parecidas. A su vez, le intrigó no encontrar los Snacks que siempre tenía preparado para cualquier ocasión, y ver en cambio un gran pastel cumpleaños.

No me digan que...

-¡Sorpresa!

Detrás de él, y con una gran caja forrada con papeles coloridos, se encontraba los Dursley reunidos. Tenían serpentinas en sus manos y, muy al contrario de lo que solían querer, realizaban mucho escándalo en la cocina. Dudley sonreía mientras que con una cámara le tomaba fotos, no importando las poses que pudiera, diciendo que sería de recuerdo.

Harry se encontraba sorprendido por varias razones, una de ellas era que los Dudley habían recordado su cumpleaños antes que él -cosa que nunca imaginó-, y que le habían comprado regalo y todo. No había nada que los uniera a los antiguos Dursley del año pasado, con sus ganas de botarlo y deshacerse de él.

-Harry, cariño ¿Por qué lloras?

El azabache ni cuenta se había dado de las ligeras lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, era... eso, si eso.

-Solo me encuentro sentimental, nada más.

Sonrió, contento mientras le agradecía a su tía por el gran trabajo que había realizado con su pastel. Estaba escrito con un poco de fudge "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" y había una gran capa de crema pastelera con la que formaba figuras graciosas. Era mucho más de lo que pediría en realidad, con una simple porción le bastaba, pero no iba a negar un regalo de su tía.

El tío Vernon cogió la voluminosa caja y le pidió que la abra mientras grababan el momento, argumentando que luego haría una cinta bibliográfica de su cumpleaños número 18.

-Te gustará, de seguro lo usarás muy seguido -afirmaba con el pecho en alto.

Harry no hiso esperar mientras desgarraba la envoltura, encontrándose con un pequeño ordenador portátil de apple.

-Tío... -el menor no salía de su asombro, era sorprendente el regalo-... no se que decir, yo...

-No siempre se cumple 18.

Dejó el ordenador en la mesa porque Dudley no podía esperar a que soplara las velas para poder comer un pedazo de pastel, cosa que no hiso esperar más porque también se encontraba con las ganas.

-A la cuenta de tres -bramó contentó Vernon-. Uno...

Se apoyó en la mesa con cuidado, se encontraba feliz, sí. Pero como que desde hace un momento una pequeña opresión en su pecho comenzaba a florecer. Era levemente fuerte, como una punzada, pero nada que no aguantara.

-Dos...

La misma opresión se profundizó, he hiso una pequeña mueca de dolor. No, no parecía normal, ardía bastante, como si estuviera tomando una poción _multijugos_ sin respirar.

-Tres.

Y, como si su cuerpo no pudiera más, cayó en el pastel.

* * *

Podía oír como su tía daba un gran grito y corría a socorrerlo, pero no se pudo concentrar con el dolor palpitante que tenía dentro. Sentía como recorría cada vertebra, cada canal sanguíneo, era como si su alma se estuviera triturando y su espíritu decidiera darle la espalda, era terrible. Luego no pudo respirar correctamente, le estaba dando un ataque de asma; se movía compulsivamente en la mesa sin importarle destruir el pastel y caerse al suelo.

Ya casi al final, y como si solo fuera un sueño lejano, recordó una de las tantas frases que Hermione le había repetido en los corredores del castillo.

 _Usualmente tu herencia mágica llega cuando cumples la mayoría de edad, no en cualquier momento, claro. Los hechos demuestran que esto ocurre cuando la persona pasa un segundo de haber cumplido sus 18 años. Es decir, si tú naciste a las 11 de la mañana, a las 11 con un segundo podrás decir que tu herencia mágica ha llegado a ti._

* * *

 **Realmente me encuentro muy nerviosa con esto, es mi primera vez escribiendo una obra en Fanfiction y desde hace tiempo que quería tener un Drarry escrito por mí. Pues... decir que estoy feliz no sería toda la verdad.**

 **Acepto críticas, pero no sean muy duros conmigo que pueden traumarme y no quedé volver a tocar el ordenador por una larga temporada. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

La luz del pasillo casi lo dejó ciego, era muy fuerte, y sentirla directo a los ojos aturdía. No recordaba mucho, aparte de haber caído sobre lo que correspondía ser su pastel y los gritos de tía Petunia llamando a una ambulancia.

-¿Ha tenido antes ataques parecidos?

Petunia negaba con la cabeza, explicando preocupada que era la primera vez que reaccionaba de aquella forma y que era muy inusual en él el enfermarse. Luego, y después de varias preguntas más, el doctor le ordenó retirarse mientras hacia una que otra prueba en su sobrino.

Intentó moverse, aquella postura lo estaba incomodando, pero por más que su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo este no le respondía con las mismas ganas. Estaba en un estado de parálisis temporal, como si hubieran deseado lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ y este hubiera funcionado, claro que no podía ser eso porque se encontraba rodeado de _muggles_.

-Ahora… Harry… –el doctor, quién había ordenado a una de las enfermeras que le extrajera la anestesia, pidió a todos los espectadores que se retiraran-. ¿Qué es usted? –inquirió intrigado.

 _¿Quién es él?_ _¿Qué acaso no era obvio?_

-No le comprendo –Harry podía sentir como sus manos reaccionaban a los impulsos de su mente, eran débiles y lerdos movimientos, algo atontados, pero mucho mejor a creer que no los tenía.

-Pues, es notable que un mago ordinario no es, es más, me sorprendería si dijera lo contrario.

Su mirada era parecida a la que tenía Poppy en la enfermería de Hogwarts, una mezcla de sorpresa e inquietud, pero eso en vez de tranquilizarlo lo asustó. ¿ _Muggles_ sabiendo de magos?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Un mago, yo?... ¿Dónde estoy? –el medidor de pulso que tenía en el dedo empezó a mostrar señales de sobresalto, haciendo que el médico negara con la cabeza.

-Me enviaron de _San Mungo_ , ordenes directa de McGonagall. No te preocupes.

¿McGonagall sabía que estaba en un hospital _muggle_?

-¿Cómo es posible…?

-Al parecer una señal de alerta les llegó el día de ayer, y déjame decirte que eres un dormilón de primera. Llegué hace seis horas y tú aún seguías dormitando, pero tal parece que los calmantes _muggles_ no tenían mucho efecto en ti. Tuve que mesclar una pequeña cantidad de poción en tu suero para que pudieras sentirte mejor.

-¿Qué día estamos hoy?

-Ya me preocupaba que no lo preguntaras –sonrió-. Según las enfermeras has estado inconsciente por más de 72 horas, sí no fuera porque los medidores mostraban señales de vida hubieran creído que estabas muerto.

-No sé qué fue lo que me pasó –Harry sentía una ligera opresión en la cabeza, pero de seguro eso se debía al tiempo que pasó dormido-. Yo… me encontraban normal en la mañana…

-¿No tenían algún problema físico?

Aunque al ver como este doctor podía mover la pluma en el aire para tomar sus datos pudo quitarle la sospecha de que este sí era un mago, su exaltación no parecía querer tranquilizarse. Aún todo le resultaba extraño ¿Cómo McGonagall se enteró que estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué hacía un medimago de _San Mungo_ atendiéndolo en uno _muggle_? ¿Por qué sus labios no podían pronunciar tales preguntas? Era como si su boca estuviera también entumecida, y solo pudiera balbucear lo que le pedían.

-Un leve punzón en el pecho… pero no era nada peligroso.

-¿Usted sabe sobre la _herencia mágica_?

Recordaba haber tenido un leve flash sobre una conversación de esta con Hermione, pero aún no podía saber porque tocaba esos temas.

-Oí hablar de ella en Hogwarts, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver esto conmigo –siseó sin darse cuenta. Aunque se le podía comprender, este sonaba con un acento más… serpentino, como si intentara mesclar el español con un poco de _Parsel_. Al darse cuenta se avergonzó, y repitió las palabras para que escuche mejor.

-¿Sabes cuáles fueron las herencias de tus padres?

 _No sabía ni sus nombres hasta hace poco_. Negó con la cabeza, aunque después le tuvo nuevamente el punzón hincando su mente. Y era mente porque el dolor se sentía más mental que físico.

-Al parecer, y por la forma en que te chocó, debe ser un gran poder.

 _Gran poder_ , deliberó. Hasta donde recordaba, la mayoría de magos mezclaban el nombre "Harry Potter" con poder supremo, era como si su nacimiento estuviera rodeado a solo ese hecho, el niño que vivió contra Voldemort, sobrevivió a sus constantes ataques, y pudo derrotarlo. El amigo que siempre se leal, generoso y amable con el resto. Pero eso no es lo que en realidad sentía sobre su persona, él era Harry… solo eso, Harry. Alguien quién podía cometer errores y no ser cuestionado por ello, alguien quién no podría saber la verdadera razón del universo y no se lo darían en cara.

Odiaba el gran poder como solían decirlo, porque ÉL era original, puro; jamás se rebajaría ante lo que alguien haya decidido imponerle dentro.

-¿No han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas alrededor tuyo?

Estar de por sí en un hospital ya era extraño en él, nunca se enfermaba, ni por más explotado sea. Desde que comenzó el verano en sí se sentía extraño todo su alrededor, si alguien quien no creyera en la magia estudiara su historia, se preguntaría que fue lo que hiso cambiar de comportamiento a los Dursley.

-Mi familia –dijo atontado-, mis tíos, en realidad.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?

-Desde que comenzó el verano están inusuales, su comportamiento hacia mi persona ha cambiado. Es… como si ellos me creyeran mejor.

El doctor suspiró, murmurando por lo bajo varios encantamientos. Harry no comprendía el porqué del cambio de humor, si tan solo hace un momento no parecía muy cansado. Después de terminar con lo que sería un largo conjuro, le explicó.

-Suelen haber casos, no muchos por cierto, en donde la herencia mágica es tan poderosa que ocurre pequeñas fugas. Si lo pusiéramos en un ejemplo, cuando hay demasiada agua contenida en un espacio pequeño, esta hará agujeros para poder salir, originando las fugas.

Cuando un mago, con la herencia a punto de llegar a su plenitud, sabe que su cuerpo no podrá aguantarla toda de un golpe, hace su propia fuga. Libera pequeñas y constantes cantidades de magia de su cuerpo, siempre como feromonas, para que se pueda acoplar fácilmente al nuevo cambio. Esto hace que las personas que lo rodean tengan cierta adoración y hay veces en que esto se pueda confundir con amor. Dependiendo de lo poderosa que pueda llegar a ser la herencia, los afectados con las feromonas puede cambiar su comportamiento eternamente, otros vuelven a la normalidad después de algunos días

¿Entonces el mejor trato se debía a sus feromonas? ¿Esa era la razón del porque los Dursley lo amaban ahora? Pensaba que… no sabía porque, se debiera a Voldemort. Que tal vez él había hechizado a su familia para que lo trataran mal y pudiera hacer su vida infeliz; pero su condición también era irracional. Hasta donde recordaba, su mamá era una maga nacida de _muggle_ y el apellido de su papá no era muy reconocido… entonces…

-¿Cómo?

-¿A qué te refieres? –murmuró, con un tono de voz más tranquilo que el caer de una gota.

-La herencia en todo su punto. ¿Yo qué heredé? ¿Sí mi mamá era una nacida de _muggle_ porque puede dar con el caso que también tiene herencia mágica? ¿Y si fuera solo papá el que me lo transmitió por qué no solo estudian su historia? No comprendo nada, ¿Por qué no me explicas bien?

Su cara se había enrojecido por el coraje que empezaba a sentir, la rabia de no entender nada se estaba apoderando de él. Su magia, casi palpable al tacto, se endurecía como un _expectro patronum_ , esperando el momento oportuno de atacar al doctor delante de él.

-Harry, no te enojes.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si dices las cosas a medias? No comprendo nada ¿Ahora ya dejé de ser mago o qué? Hasta el cariño que creía que se debía a una aceptación por parte de los Dursley es por magia, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que les hacía. ¿Qué tipo de _herencia mágica_ tengo como para ser considerada poderosa?

Repasando cada pregunta, el señor que se encontraba delante suyo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, y aún con todo eso seguía murmurando conjuros.

-¿Por qué sigues conjurando? Rayos, ¿Ahora me temes? –siseaba en Parsel. No podía sentir la diferencia, pero el doctor escribía en una hoja algunas de las respuestas.

"Tus feromonas atacan a todos los que te rodean, Harry. Estoy seguro que si tu tía no te hubiera tenido el "aprecio" que mostraba tener, te hubiera violado en el acto. También afectó a las enfermeras, una se estaba desnudando mientras dormías. Descuida, le lancé un _Oblibiate_ antes de retirarla"

Se sonrojó al pensar que una enfermera se estaba desnudando delante suyo, mientras dormía, en un hospital. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tiene uno de escuchar eso? Estaba claro que mientras más se enojaba su magia tomaba mayor poder, pero no podía controlarlo, era como si sus emociones se desbordaran con solo pensarlo.

-Yo… lo lamento… no sé lo que hago… diablos… ¿Soy tan extraño?

"Para haberte enterado recién de tu _herencia mágica,_ tienes un buen comienzo"

Era suficiente alago, ahora se sentía mejor, pero no quería regresar a su casa y ver como al cabo de pocos días los tíos cariñosos y amables que tenía se volvían en ogros tratándolo como un _chacho_. Era mucha la confusión del momento, ¿Qué clase de _herencia mágica_ le habrá tocado? ¿Vampiros, hombres lobos, sirenas? Tal vez se descubrió que el _horrocrux_ que tenía dentro nunca desapareció y que poco a poco Voldemort controlaría su cuerpo, quién sabe, siempre estuvo demente.

-¿Cuándo podré salir del hospital?

Edmond –como decía en su presentación del pecho-, paró de decir hechizos para tranquilidad de Harry. Al parecer la magia palpable que tenía volvía a ser absorbida por él, pero es no tranquilizó al joven doctor.

-Tengo órdenes directas de la directora McGonagall de enviarte a la _madriguera_ con los Weasley por el resto del verano, pero no puedo estar al todo seguro de los efectos que pueda producir tu herencia en ellos. Así que es tu decisión ir con tus tíos si quieres.

 _Si es entre ser un chacho o invitado mejor me quedó con la segunda_ , deliberó frustrado, jamás hubiera imaginado que después de todo lo que había pasado con Voldemort y sus _horrocruxes_ tendría que volver a ser un extraño ser sobrenatural, _más de lo que es, cabe decir_.

-¿Qué haré con mis cosas, cuando podré ir a recogerlas?

-De eso se encarga el ministerio. Bueno, si esa es tu decisión y no tienes nada más que decir, iré yendo a firmar tu salida. Mandaré a una enfermera para que te desconecte.

Cuando Edmond dejó a Harry solo en aquella habitación de hospital, este dejó fluir su mente con la nueva información que había obtenido sobre la herencia. Si puede que se haya preguntado que más le había dejado sus padres de herencia aparte de los montones de _galeones_ que tenía en su bóveda, pero ahora la idea de tener una herencia no era del todo mala.

-¿Qué tipo de mezcla seré ahora?

* * *

 **Uf, me sentí muy feliz de tener Review en el capítulo pasado, pensaba que todo iba a ser críticas :s**

 **Aún se me es complicado pensar que tengo una historia, no sé, siento que la idea se va de vez en cuando y tengo que releer todo varias veces y nunca termina por convencerme, sé que puedo dar más.**

 **Ehhh... no sé que más decir, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos como para tener un segundo capítulo. Espero no haberles defraudado con esta nueva entrega :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

-¡Harry!

El mencionado giró con dirección a la madriguera, saludando con una mano a quienes serían sus mejores amigos.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos –gritó, dejando atrás a los elfos que cargaban sus cosas.

El ligero descanso que se había dado en el hospital lo reconfortó bastante, casi sorprendiéndose al verse en el espejo del baño de la habitación antes de salir del hospital. Recordaba que las ojeras que tenía, producto de sus múltiples vuelos nocturnos, habían desaparecido dejando solo una ligera línea oscurecida como cómplice. También su piel, un poco bronceada por el clima, se estaba aclarando retocándolo con cierto brillo dorado. El cabello siempre le resultaría un problema, pero ya teniéndolo por 18 años de aquella forma podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado.

Este nuevo cambio, como él lo denominaba, no solo era notable para su propia persona, puesto a que el Weasley y la Granger tenían expresiones de asombro y aceptación.

-Wow, Harry –murmuró Hermione picaronamente-, si las vacaciones siempre te tratan de esta forma, deberías quedarte siempre en el mundo _muggle_ y vender tus fotos por todo el mundo mágico. Te compraría varias copias.

Lo codeó suavemente, como el simple tacto de una gota de rocío en la mañana, generando misteriosamente un choque electrizante.

Harry se separó solo por la reacción secundaria que sintió al tacto ¿Puede que esta sea uno de los efectos que tiene en magos, no poder tocar a ninguno de ellos si no quiere ser electrocutado? Pero era imposible, cuando se encontraba con Edmond no había sentido aquella corriente, y menos con la enfermera que lo había ayudado a desconectar todas las agujas que tenía, su piel seguía igual de densa que en un comienzo. Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo paranoico, toda su vida se había basado en el temor de que alguien lo quería muerto, que diferencia habría sobre un poder repelente de magos. _Absurdo_ , gritaba su mente, _si sigues poniendo esa cara de idiota tus amigos pensaran que te sucede algo_. Y, aunque aún seguía desconfiado, se fijó de meta quitarse esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

Hermione había visto la ligera mueca, y algo preocupada preguntó:

-Harry, ¿Estás bien..?

-Pero te quedarías sin el resto de mí –rió nervioso cortando todo rasgo de duda en su cara. Si McGonagall le había pedido ir a la madriguera con los Weasley, era porque de seguro ahí ya sabían cual era su problema, no había que hacer escándalo innecesario para entonces. Miró a Ron que tenía una expresión de no comprender lo que pasaba y decidió usar eso para seguir con el juego-, además, de seguro Ron pone captura de mi cabeza si decides hacerlo.

-Que va –comentó restándole importancia, pero con el mismo toque picante que presentó su novia en un comienzo- , si eso ocurriera sería tu principal _mánager_. El niño que vivió a tan solo 10 dólares la foto cuerpo completo. Me volvería millonario. Aunque claro, al costado de este pelirrojo buenorro te quedas muy atrás. Tal vez también debería vender las mías, digo, todo el mundo adoraría un desnudo en el lago.

Rió a carcajadas con su propio chiste llamando la atención de los elfos que traían las cosas de su amigo, pero paró al ver la cara de desosiego que tenía ambos al no comprender del porqué de la risa.

-Vamos... pelirrojo buenorro vs. azabache sexy; no me digan que no comprenden.

Hermione puso los labios en una linea horizontal, expresión que hiso que quedara en blanco todo el rostro del pecoso. Harry comprendía que quién llevaba el cinturón en aquella relación no era su amigo, ni en un millón de años podría tenerla si se encontraba al lado de la joven.

-Debes estar cansado por el viaje, mejor vallamos pasando. Ginny preparó un poco de _bollos de bath_ y déjame decirte que le quedaron deliciosos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras arrastraba al Weasley a su casa, quién aún seguía en un estado de trance temporal. _¿Qué habrá hecho antes Ron como para temer a la cara molesta de Hermione?_ , sin más, conociendo al comportamiento usual de su amigo, no sería muy difícil de realizar.

Los elfos esperaron en la entrada a que llegó Harry, y con todas sus cosas apiladas ordenadamente, murmurando que hasta ahí llegaba su trabajo y que debían volver al ministerio. Harry tampoco pensaba que los iban a dejar entrar a todos, por lo que los dejó ir.

-Avisaré a la señora Molly que ya llegaste.

Les había dicho la rubia mientras que Ron y Harry se las arreglaban para cargar con las pertenencias del segundo. No eran muchas, como se lo imaginaba Ron en un primer plano, pero si tenían su tiempo en llevarlas todas.

* * *

-Hasta donde recordaba por tus cartas, dijiste que los Dursley empezaban a quererte -flirteó Ron cargando la jaula de lo que sería el reemplazo de Hedwig, la segunda lechuza que se compró después de la muerte de la primera en la guerra.

-Es una larga y controversial historia. Prefiero contarla cuando todos estemos reunidos.

-Hum, como quieras.

Aunque Ron sabía de que lo que alguna vez hubo entre Ginny y Harry había quedado en el pasado, aún resultaba incómodo pasar tiempo con quien se refería haber besuqueado a su hermana menor. Claro que cuando se encontraba Hermione con ellos aquella pared invisible desaparecía, pero el saber que aún, después de tiempo, existía, molestaba.

-¿Quieres... ir bajando?

-Supongo.

Ambos dejaron la habitación de Ron, donde también se quedaría Harry hasta comienzos de clase, caminando con cuidado para no despertar al espíritu del ático.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, no le asombró a Harry encontrarse con el ministro, que parecía darles las últimas noticias a los Weasley sobre su nueva condición. Hermione también estaba atenta a lo que decían, explicándoles que no se sabía cual era en sí la _herencia mágica_ que había obtenido, pero que tuvieran cuidado de esta si llegaba a producir estragos en sus actividades. Aparte que debía enviar un informe semanalmente hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts.

-Entonces les encargo a Harry -finalizó _Shackebolt_ , estrechando la mano de Arthur quién aun seguía sorprendido de la condición del joven.

El ministro le dio una mirada a Harry antes de retirarse, murmurando lo que serían los mismos encantamientos que dijo el doctor seguido de algunos aurores cuya imagen no le era muy conocida.

Cuando los extraños desaparecieron por la entrada, el Weasley mayor tomó asiento. La edad lo estaba maltratando, desde la última vez que lo vio, notaba que tenía menos pelo y ligeras arrugas por la zona de ojos y boca. Su piel, de lo que antes era más clara, empezaban a salir pequeñas manchas -producto de haberse quemado de joven- dándole el toque de veterano. Tal parece que ahora no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie, y llevaba un bastón consigo para compensar su problema.

-Harry -vociferó el Weasley, con un tono casi paternal mirándolo detenidamente- ¿Es verdad lo que dice el ministro?

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, nervioso de lo que pueda pensar ¿También le habrán informado sobre el verdadero por qué de su salida de la 4 de _Privet Drive_? Pero... vamos, eso era obvio, de lo extrañamente bien que se lo estaba pasando a parar antes de tiempo en el mundo mágico.

-Felicidades muchacho -Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, no se esperaba que los Weasley estarían tan tranquilos con su situación ¿Quién lo estaría si supiera que podía ser controlado con solo acercarse? El Weasley se notaba cansando, pero hacía todo lo posible por parecer jovial-. Ahora ya eres un mago adulto, y por lo tanto debes de dejar de hacer travesuras con el trío.

-Haré todo lo posible.

Balbuceó, sin más ahora se sentía relajado, la tensión del momento se aflojaba.

Arthur les ofreció asiento a los tres en la mesa mientras esperaban a que la señora Weasley llegara de la cocina, con lo que debería ser los _bollos de_ _bath_ de Ginny.

La señora Molly era una mujer regordeta muy amable, siempre vivaz y el punto de apoye de la familia. La edad, de la misma forma que a su esposo, le estaba afectando en ciertas partes. Su piel se veía más oscurecida y con una que otra mancha, las manos algo arrugadas y se podía oír un ligero cojeo en su caminata. Pero a pesar de esto, siempre se mostraba saludable ante los invitados.

-¡Harry! -Exclamó, emocionada-. Oh, dios, que alegría volverte a ver. Si hubiera sabido que vendrías hoy hubieras encontrado la casa más presentable.

La Weasley se acercó al joven para abrazarlo y despeinar ligeramente su maña de cabello, y aunque no se podía ver peor de lo que ya estaba, Harry sonrió.

En el contacto, Harry también sintió aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle por por todas sus venas, era un sentimiento parecido a el pos consumo del _multijugos,_ sin más no era muy fuerte, por lo que se podía aguantar.

-Esperemos a George y Percy, no demoran en llegar.

Molly se sentó junto y al costado de Hermione con Ginny en su _charla de chicas_ sin darse cuenta de la mueca que generó el menor, pero lo que menos quería ahora era tocar el tema de posibles efectos.

-¿Entonces no estas seguro de lo que eres? ¿El medimago no te examinó o hiso algunas pruebas para averiguarlo? -cuestionó Arthur, interesado.

-Se pasó todo el momento conjurando hechizos para prevenir algún ataque de feromonas.

-Pero a nosotros no nos afecta -Ron se quedó pensativo, el se sentía normal, hablaba con Harry normal, su comportamiento era el usual de siempre.

Luego miró a el resto de los miembros. Su padre se encontraba igual que en la mañana, también Ginny y su madre. Posó su vista en Hermione, también parecía tranquila.

-Debe ser en solo algunas personas.

Siguieron hablando amenamente por un buen rato hasta que los faltantes hicieran su presencia. George llegó junto con Percy, quién al parecer lo estaba ayudando en su tienda de bromas, _Sortilegios Weasley,_ con algunas cuentas y había cierta falla en los pedidos, por lo que tuvieron que tomar tiempo extra.

-Harry, pensé que estabas con tu familia _muggle_ en Londres.

El gemelo sin oreja saltó desde la puerta hasta el sitio del azabache con unos zapatos _brincadores_ , como denominaba, dándole un efusivo abrazo. Detrás de él aparecía Percy, más reservado que su hermano menor, pero con el mismo toque de sorpresa.

-De... decidí venir -siseó intentando no gritar.

 _Es el mismo choque eléctrico, no cabe duda_. Intentó aparentar el gritillo disimulado, pero el sentimiento era como si _Dooby_ hubiera decidido practicarle acupuntura sin experiencia, un millón de choques eléctricos rodeando su cuerpo. _Por merlín, ¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

 **Dios, ya voy en el capítulo 3 y aún mis nervios no me ganan :D Me siento genial. Agradezco todos sus Reviews y las críticas constructivas porque me ayudan a mejorar, pero me ha generado una duda...**

 **¿Ustedes a qué denominan Cliché?**

 **Si sé a lo que se refieren, lo típico y bla, bla, bla. Pero como que el cliché va dependiendo del Libro/Anime que uno valla leyendo/viendo. Y, por mi infortunio, no he podido leer muchas Drarry's. He intentado hacerlo, pero como que en el texto, casi todas las que he intentado (No discrimino a nadie) colocan la "Narrativa teatral", y el leer me resulta incómodo ¿Alguien más con el mismo problema? Y por lo tanto suelo dejar esos fics y me quedo sin ejemplos.**

 **Ehhh... no sé que más pedir. Si alguien fuera bondados de explicarme cual es el Cliché de los Drarry's estaría agradecida.**

 **¡Sorry for the delay!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

El rubio se estiró como un felino entre sus sedosas sábanas, intentando retener el frío mañanesco que poco a poco desaparecía en aquella habitación. Repitió el proceso varias veces, haciendo varias posturas y no teniendo los resultados deseados frustrándose, odiaba los veranos por esa simple razón. Intentó todos los movimientos posibles en la cama para lograr dormir en paz, hasta que iracundo por no poderlo obligó a su propio cuerpo a levantarse y poder encontrar su dichosa varita para acomodar la calefacción del cuarto.

 _De esto se deberían encargar los dichosos elfos_ , gruñía con sueño. No entendía como su padre dejaba que sus sirvientes desatendieran su habitación en menos de un año.

La luz incandescente de la ventana se colaba por las cortinas, cosa que le fastidiaba porque prefería tonos más oscuros en su plaza. El contraste con el exterior era inimaginable, el sol brilloso alumbrando el jardín principal mientras que dentro de la casa colores monótonos era lo primordial. El gris y azul huérfano adornaban las paredes, con un brillo lúgubre para poder ver.

Con una simple agitación de varita, la temperatura fue bajando gradualmente, hasta detenerse en unos cómodos 14 grados que gustó.

Intentó volver a dormir arropándose con las sábanas traídas desde Egipto, ahora aceptable, pero el sueño parecía haberse ido de él tan pronto como se acomodó. _Tonto verano y sus climas de infierno_ , se quejaba. Y lo que era peor, por culpa de la segunda guerra mágica, ese año debía volver a Hogwarts a dar su "Último" ciclo, lo que significaba que no se había librado del todo de los mandatos de profesores.

 _Tenía que ser culpa de San Potter, pero claro, él no puede vivir sin ser considerado el_ _héroe del mundo_. Bramó mentalmente chasqueando los dedos para que sus sirvientes aparecieran, ya no le apetecía seguir en la cama.

-Amo -con el sonido de un "Puff", a los pies de su cama, se encontraba su elfo personal (Elegido minuciosamente por él mismo) para atenderlo, y aunque era igual de horrendo que el resto de su clase, era el que mejor servía como esclavo- ¿Qué necesita?

-Prepárame un baño -ordenó a regañadientes-. Y avisa a la cocina que bajaré a desayunar, no quiero que el desastre de ayer se repita.

-Como usted ordene, amo.

Comenzó a engatusar los dedos de sus pies mientras se estiraba para quitarse el cansancio, sentía sueño pero no quería dormir, era como entrar en un estado de aparente abandono. Habría tal vez hecho observaciones a su alrededor, pero su habitación no era tampoco muy interesante de ver, siempre eran las mismas cosas todos los benditos años, las mismas paredes, las mismas cortinas, los mismos adornos, las mismas puertas, hasta el arte arcaico hecho a mano en los doseles de su cama eran los mismos. Se sentía aburrido vivir ahí después de tantos años, el Malfoy manor era un lugar muy _cliché_ para él.

-Su baño ya está listo, amo -dijo el joven elfo atemorizado a los pocos minutos.

-Bien, puedes irte y recuerda hablar con los cocineros -echó a la criatura de su habitación como si esta solo fuera cualquier cosa menos un ser viviente, en realidad le daba repugnancia verlo solo con el destruida sábana por lo que prefería ignorarlos. Sin más, este elfo en vez de acatar sus ordenes, se quedó parado observándolo.

-Amo...

-¿Qué quieres? -chistó rabioso, _le diré a mi padre de tu comportamiento, animal inservible._

-El amo Lucius dice que baje cuando termine de bañarse -susurró con miedo, intentando parecer valiente ante su dueño.

 _¿Qué querrá mi padre ahora?_

-Ya, ahora vete -dijo tajante, el elfo se fue en menos de lo que había imaginado y Draco pudo tranquilizarse de su presencia.

Se despojó de sus ropas antes de entrar al baño, relajado de encontrarse solo en tan espacioso lugar. No era como Hogwarts, donde debía compartir habitación y duchas, y aunque se hubiera quejado con el director no obtuvo su propio espacio, esto era mucho más privado. Por seguridad y para que no lo molesten, echó un encantamiento de encierro en la habitación por si habían visitas inoportunas, pudiendo disfrutar de las burbujas al máximo.

Era relajante estar acostado en su jacuzzi, con el aroma de jazmín y canela incorporándose en toda la habitación. Le recordaba vagas experiencias en una de sus casas de campo, la que se encontraba al lado de un viñedo, donde también tuvo una ducha igual de relajante. Pero luego sus pensamientos se iban truncando con las palabras del elfo, _¿Por qué quiere mi presencia tan temprano?_. No debía pasar de las 8 horas, y al ser domingo era complicado afirmar de que sus padres se encontraran despierto ahora no contaban con muchos labores que hacer.

-La guerra también afecto a inversionistas y familias antiguas; ellos deberían estar más interesado en la realza que en su presencia -bufaba, por lo que decidió apurar su baño antes de que el mismo Lucius en persona decida aparecerse en su baño.

Salió de la tina con uno que otro pétalo pegado a su cuerpo, que desprendió con un poco del agua perfumada a un costado. A sus pies se encontraba sus pantuflas de baño, y doblado en un estante, su bata color vino descansaba esperando a ser usada.

No quería perder tiempo, así que con un simple movimiento de varita se vistió al instante. Sus pantalones verde oscuro de seda, una camisa azul oscura hecha en _Dubai_ , y una camiseta blanca suelta debajo de esta. Listo, su padre no se quejaría con él.

* * *

-Padre -murmuró, con el respeto que se merecía-. ¿Me llamaba?

El señor Malfoy estaba con el ceño fruncido, aspirando profundamente, y revoloteándose con un periódico del mundo mágico, _El Profeta_. Se notaba amargo, carraspeando para llamar la atención.

-Siéntate -ordenó tajante.

Un elfo levitaba su desayuno, huevo revuelto con cola de langosta de Maine y perejil, toda una delicia para su paladar refinado; pero aunque su plato se hubiera visto apetecible, desayunar con su padre lo intimidaba.

Desde navidad, no había vuelto a tener un desayuno con su procreador. Por ese tiempo se estaba retocando la guerra y no tenía tiempo para él por lo que si compartía comidas era con su madre; luego, cuando la guerra llegó a finalizar con la victoria contraria, se vio sumergido en un montón de papeleo para levantar el apellido, y si no fuera por _San Potter,_ de seguro hubieran acabado en _Azkaban_.

El elfo dejó su plato delante suyo, y le sirvió una pequeña copa de vino tinto para acompañar.

-Come.

Sostuvo el tenedor de mariscos para separarlo con el huevo y poder ingerirlo por independiente, sin quitar la vista de su padre quién aún no soltaba dichoso periódico.

Era casi monótono su comportamiento, Lucius no había bajado la vista en ningún momento excepto para tomar su taza de café negro y darle otro mordisco a sus huevos; mientras que Draco no paraba de observar sus movimientos y buscar el momento oportuno para preguntar que sucedía.

-Es momento que paguemos nuestra deuda con el mundo mágico -murmuró, a lo que Draco levantó la cabeza, curioso.

-¿Qué deuda?

Lucius bajó el periódico y lo miró directamente a los ojos, intimidandolo, pero Draco ya no era aquel mocoso que se asustaba con una simple mirada. Ambos estuvieron en una pelea de vistas, sin querer dar a torcer su punto. El Malfoy mayor, que ya se esperaba aquella conducta rebelde, prosiguió.

-La deuda que tenemos con Potter.

-¿Con _San Potter_? -promiscuó.

-Interfirió en nuestra condena a Azkaban, el ministro quiere por ende que demostremos nuestra inocencia ante todo el mundo. Es solo diplomacia, luego planean darnos apoyo para realzar nuestros negocios.

Comprendía los puntos, le habían hecho una gran ayuda y solo pedían comprobar que ya no eran mortífagos para volver a confiar.

-¿Y en eso que tengo que ver? -cuestionó, intrigado.

-El apellido Malfoy ha estado pasando por malos tiempos. Hasta los Weasley tienen más poder que nosotros en el mundo mágico -se sobó las cienes, como si fuera un dolor de cabeza lo que continuaría-. Hemos intentado levantar nuestras ganancias con los _muggles_ , pero hasta ellos dudan de nosotros. No nos quedan muchas opciones.

Draco dejó su copa a medio beber en la mesa, olisqueando lo que quedaba de su plato.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Lucius le entregó el periódico inmediatamente, en donde se encontraba encerrado el titular con un corrector "Herencia mágica del salvador". Como decía el título, se trataba de la herencia de _San Potter_ , donde ni él mismo se daba cuenta que había sido fotografiado.

 _Cuando se creía que el mesías del mundo mágico no tenía más secretos ante el mundo, hace poco ha mostrado con indicios de herencia mágica en el mundo muggle. Actualmente, se está programando pruebas para encontrar que mezclas..._

-No entiendo -dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro se moría de la rabia ¿Potter en las noticias? ¿Cómo heredero mágico?-. Hacen mucho escándalo para ser una mera herencia -murmuró con reproche,a lo que su padre asintió.

-Pero nosotros usaremos ese punto a nuestro favor. Veras, las familia Malfoy se ha caracterizado en décadas por poder controlar a seres mágicos -Draco bufó, _ese hipogrifo jamás estuvo bajo su control_ -, y sabiendo que ni el ministerio ni los Weasley tienen el poder suficiente para controlar los futuros estragos que pueda tener, intervendremos nosotros.

-¿Mandato tuyo?

-Del ministro en realidad.

Así que de esa forma ayudaría, controlaría al Potter en su último año académico para darle buena cara a los del ministerio.

-Pero no es por eso que te llamé.

Chasqueó los dedos para que el elfo se llevaba la vajilla, ordenándole que nadie viniera a molestarlos.

-Hasta que el ministerio cuente con confianza en nosotros y podamos realzar los negocios, las deudas que tenemos nos estarán sobrepasando en menos de un año -vociferó cansado-. Tu madre está planeando encontrar prestamistas, pero todos nos piden un compromiso de por medio.

-¿Hablas de casarme? -no se inmiscuyó tanto como planeaba.

-Aun no es del todo dicho, estamos buscando a alguien que quiera prestarnos dinero sin una boda; pero todos ellos te quieren como yerno. Es por lo mismo que deben empezar a llevarte bien con ese Gryffindor, mientras más rápido confíen en nosotros, mayor son las posibilidades de librarnos de tu boda.

Las palabras intentaban procesar más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no quería verse envuelto en un compromiso por dinero.

-¿Hasta...? -tanteó-... ¿Cuanto tiempo promedio es lo que nos queda?

-Finales de mayo del próximo año, y eso es solo si las ventas del vino son tan prósperas como pensamos -se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla sobando sus cienes-. Mientras tanto, nadie debe enterarse, ¿Comprendes? Los inversionistas no deben saber que estamos en la quiebra.

Aturdido, asintió. Si iba a ser el futuro _Lord_ Malfoy, debía inmiscuirse en los problemas para poder ayudar en su herencia y poder ayudar en todo.

-¿Cómo controlo al Potter?

* * *

 **Dios, pensé que no lograría publicar este capítulo. No creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir con la academia y clases de por medio :S**

 **Es algo medio confuso la idea que tengo, intentaré que no sea Cliché como ya me explicaron, pero estoy segura que en algún momento se me escapará una que otra cosa. Ehhh, adoro sus Review :D... me dan energía para querer continuar y no dejarme mucho tiempo en blanco.**

 **Lograré (Como dicen varios) acabar con la historia, no pienso abandonarlo. Nunca me gustaron las historias a medias y menos ahora.**

 **Tengo una duda/pregunta...**

 **¿Hagrid, llegó, a tener contacto con Voldemort antes de que este se convirtiera en el malo? ¿Y si es así, eran amigos? Por que cuando leí esa parte me apreció confusa, ¿Cómo Tom hablaba acusando a Hagrid fingiendo defenderlo? Para eso debieron tener algún contacto previo, por lo que creía que Hagrid era Slytherin. Pero cuando investigué, descubrí que era Gryffindor, y eso me confundió aún más.**

 **¿Alguien sabe en donde encontrar un Beta libre? ¿Qué tenga horario flexible? Como que tengo el temor de que tarde o temprano me desviaré del tema y gustaría el tener una opinión más acerca de mi trabajo antes de su publicación.**

 **Mmm... creo que eso sería todo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar :D!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

-Eso... -comentó, abatido-... no sabría como decirte -respondió con frialdad, tranquilo.

La cara de estupefacto que puso Draco lo sacó de sus caciques, su hijo se estaba juntando demasiado con los sangre sucia y variantes de esta, hasta en su tono de voz la desconcentración se hacía notoria. Realizaba preguntas que desde un comienzo debió comprender y repetía frases sin sentido.

-¿Cómo quieres que controle a _San Potter_ si ni siquiera sé que debo hacer? -bramó el menor, sintiendo que era el colmo, él no podía hacer imposibles, y peor aún si se trataba de temas con la casa enemiga-. Dijiste que nuestra familia es especialista en el control de criaturas mágicas, tiene que haber algo, alguna técnica o un encantamiento antiguo, tal vez runas...

-Los Malfoy no nos hemos encargado del control desde hace generaciones, hay recuerdos vagos, pero nada es una afirmación -esputó con impotencia, haciéndole comprender que no sabía mucho del tema y que no hablara más de lo debido-. Al considerarlos, " _seres inferiores"_ , la generaciones de los Malfoy han intentado desaparecer esta habilidad a lo largo de su historia. Tal vez la fortaleza que se tenía inicialmente ya no sea la misma, pero aún quedan pequeñas habilidades innatas.

-¿Y que hay de los _Black_? -mostró referencia a el apellido de su madre.

Lucius hiso aparecer una copa con vino amargo y bebió todo de un trago, iracundo. Su hijo estaba perdiendo su clase, la etiqueta adquirida a lo largo de los años parecía un mero recuerdo.

-Cada familia oculta sus habilidades ante el mundo, Draco. Pensé que prestabas mayor atención a las clases de etiqueta e historia.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio informativo, procesando las nuevas noticias a su ritmo cada uno. Draco, quién aun mantenía su compostura, no podía dejar de pensar en que sería considerado el niñero del héroe, hecho el cual sería de burla ante la sociedad.

-Ve con tu madre -dijo al final, encontrando la relajación de donde podía. Tenía muchas cosas de las cuales pensar-. No podemos alargar la búsqueda de prestamistas, mientras más sean nuestros objetivos mayor posibilidad hay de encontrar una salida a esto.

-¿Y que haré con el Potter?

-Hablaré con el ministro -murmuró, fastidiado-. Deben tener documentos de nuestros ancestros, de seguro en uno describen cual es el proceso. Sin encuentro algo... -pensó-... mandaré un elfo a informarte.

Draco asintió, y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de su procreador. Con un simple " _Alohomora"_ , abrió la puerta trancada para poder retirarse a sus aposentos, donde de seguro se encontraría su madre buscándolo para darle la misma noticia.

* * *

-¿Harry, estás bien? -preguntó George, curioso.

Por la mente de Harry pasaban varias respuestas, desde las más ilógicas a las que tendrían su punto si tan solo supiera que mezcla era. Afirmó con la cabeza, intentando desconcentrarse del dolor para que este no se hiciera tan notorio.

-Pareces cansado ¿No prefieres ir a dormir un rato? -comentó Molly a su costado, intentando ayudarle a pararse, cosa que negó.

 _¿Cuantas veces me habrán hecho esa pregunta en toda la semana?_

Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, y no lograría nada si se quedaba en la cocina comiendo.

-Puedo ir solo -siseó, con cuidado.

Esquivó los intentos de ayuda de los Weasley, no podía dejar que sus gritos de dolor afloraran en la sala, solo intentarían ayudarlo más y eso representaría más dolor, aparte de que ya tenía cierta noción de que cual era la situación y solo él podía encontrar la respuesta.

También ignoró las miradas de Ron y Hermione, quienes parecían leer todos sus pensamientos sin evitarlo. Para esto tuvo que acelerar el paso, y repeler el hombro de Percy quién se había interponido en su camino. Todos los Weasley lo miraron raro, curiosos y sorprendidos por su actitud rebelde.

-Dormiré un momento -murmuró antes de subir las escaleras, dudando-. No... me esperen para la cena.

Saltó los escalones lo más rápido posible, y una vez en el piso superior se encerró en la habitación de Ron con un _Partis Temporus_ , no le apetecía tampoco dejar sin cama a su mejor amigo. Solo... solo quería tiempo para pensar en él. Ya tenía algunas ideas claras de lo que había pasado en esos días, el cariño que le había demostrado los Dursley fue por un ataque de feromonas impropio de su persona; al parecer los doctores no sabían que tipo de criatura era, por lo que tenían mucho cuidado con él y peligroso. Sus feromonas no funcionaron en los elfos -se dio cuenta de eso al ver que no lo idolatraban en el camino- y tal se cree, que tampoco en los Weasley. Sin más, también hay efectos colaterales en eso, sufre de ataques eléctricos cada vez que entra en contacto, y no sabe como remediarlo.

-Harry -escuchó salir por detrás de la puerta-. Soy yo, Ginny. Necesito hablar contigo.

Pretendía fingir que se encontraba durmiendo para no hablar con ella, no le apetecía tener una charla larga y tediosa sobre cualquier tema que se le halla ocurrido; tal vez quería hablarle sobre el "encuentro" que tuvieron en la boda de Percy, pero eso ya era agua pasada para su memoria. Se encontraba en un estado emocional muy delicado como para oír los lamentos amorosos de una menor, ni sabía en que estaba pensando cuando creyó que lograría algo con Ginny ¿Estar con la hermana de tu mejor amigo? No, eso no podía ocurrir.

-Es algo importante -imploró, golpeando débilmente la puerta.

Se le escuchó toser desde adentro, tal parecía que se encontraba resfriada; sin más él no era débil ante una mujer, y menos si usaba una escusa como esa para hablar. Esperó algunos minutos más para que se rindiera, pero cada vez tocaba la puerta con mayor insistencia. Se le escuchó mencionar varias veces un _Alohomora_ en la puerta, pero sabía que no tendría resultado, estaba cerrado con magia.

-No estoy de humor Ginny...

-No puede esperar más tiempo -exclamó deprisa-. Enserio necesito hablar contigo, tienes que salir.

-Ginny -masculló fastidiado-. No estoy en las condiciones aptas. Puedes regresar en otro momento si quieres...

-¡Se trata de Hermione! -chilló agudamente, y aún con la tos se le podía escuchar preocupada-. Está rara, papá dice que puede ser por tu herencia. Parece hiperventilar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No tengo idea, te fuiste y ella cayó sobre la mesa hiperventilando. Estaba sudorosa. Ron se encuentra preocupado.

La puerta salió volando inmediatamente con lo que parecía ser una _bombarda_ , lastimando de por poco a Ginny en el proceso. Harry ni se había dado cuenta de este hecho, no tenía su varita en mano. Solo contaba con el deseo de salir deprisa y de la nada ya se encontraba afuera.

 _Cool_ , pensó la pelirroja, pero no era momento para distraerse.

-¿Dónde está? -masculló, apresurado.

-En la cocina. Mamá está junto con Percy intentando ayudarla mientras George llama a _San Mungo_ a que envíen a uno de sus doctores.

Harry no esperó más y bajó tan rápido como podía las escaleras, deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba. Sin más todas sus dudas se disiparon al encontrarse con los ojos impacientes de Ron. Estaba encrespado, alterado, y miedoso.

-¡Qué le hiciste! -gritó, agarrándolo de su chamarra.

Logró levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo, por el ejercicio constante que tenía al desnomar el jardín. Harry ni se inmutó por el dolor que sentía al contacto, era horrible, sentía que tendría ampollas en esos lugares después de que todo pasara, pero la condición de su amiga estaba por delante. Como pudo se soltó de su opresor y aceleró el paso mientras más cercana se encontrara la cocina.

-¿Cómo está? -le preguntó a Percy, quien revisaba como podía la condición de Hermione.

-Parece que se le cortó las vías respiratorias, le lancé un _Anapneo_ pero nada está dicho. También presenta altos niveles de libido, su magia se está alterando.

-Debe ser por tus feromonas -murmuró Molly con dificultad. Estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico, pidiendo ayuda con la vista.

-¿Qué dice los de _San Mungo_?

-Están enviando a uno de sus especialista para acá, mientras tanto dicen que te mantengamos alejados de ella -George sorprendió a todos por detrás, evitando hacer que Ron entrara a la cocina y cometiera cualquier tontería-. Puedes esperar en la sala si quieres.

Miró a todos los presentes antes de retirarse, se sentía mal, muy mal. _Excluido hasta en la familia que adoras, tú familia_ , pensaba dolorosamente. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sucedía, no le había hecho nada a Hermione, incluso no la había tocado o algo parecido. Todo era muy repentino ¿Por qué solo ella cayó así? No era la única que había tenido conversación con él en los cortos minutos, también estaban los Weasley, nada contaba con lógica.

-Harry... -miró al frente encontrándose con una Ginny miedosa, y preocupada-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 _Es verdad, ella no estaba cuando habían explicado la herencia_.

-No es nada -mintió, aún sabiendo que no le creería-. Al parecer Hermione tenía un resfriado e intentó ocultarlo, ahora ese resfriado se ha complicado y está divagando en fiebre. Están llamado a _San Mungo_ porque casi nunca se ve un caso parecido. Descuida -sonrió vagamente-, se recuperará.

La esquivó mientras salía al patio de la madriguera, no quería complicar las cosas ni estar con alguno de los Weasley quienes empezaban a verlo raro. Hedwig apareció en su brazo con un lanzamiento certero, cargando consigo su escoba.

-¿Quieres volar conmigo? -le preguntó emotivo.

La lechuza le ululó en señal de afirmación, y sin perder tiempo Harry se subió en su escoba, con una ligera opresión emocional.

-Tengo que distraerme, si logré vencer a Voldemort una simple herencia no es nada que no pueda controlar -y con esa frase en mente, se lanzó a volar contra su amiga.

* * *

-¿Cuál es la condición actual?

-No tenemos nada en concreto -murmuró el joven que la acompañaba-. Puede que se salga de control si lo seguimos manteniendo de esa forma, los Weasley no podrán contenerlo por más tiempo.

-¿Qué hay del domador?

-El ministerio dice que aún debe prepararse, pero que estará listo para el comienzo de clases. Todo esto aún es un misterio para el exterior.

-Y quiero que se mantenga así -afirmó con la cabeza en alto-. Si hay algún problema debo ser la primera en enterarme, comprendes. No podemos descuidar el bienestar del heredero.

-Como ordene.

El joven desapareció por los corredores dejando sola a la mujer, quién decidió dar un paseo por todo el castillo.

Visitó cada área en común, disgustándose por los colores tan tétricos que tenían los Shytherin. Hizo una corta pauta cuando llegó a el área de los Ravenclaw, su inteligencia parecía plasmada en sus paredes. Con los Hufflepuff tuvo un ligero dejavú, cosa que le gustó. Y finalmente, Gryffindor. Era su casa favorita por varias razones, entre ellas el león que adornaba su escudo. Precioso, líder nato.

-No es de sorprender el porqué fue sorteado en esa casa, Potter.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 publicado :D**

 **Es divertido escribir, y aún mejor si sé que seré leída. Adoro a todos sus Review aunque no sé como responderlos, pero el saber que están ahí me motivan para continuar.**

 **¿Se está perdiendo la noción en algo? Algunas veces me dicen que en mis escritos la idea original se va y comienza a volverse algo monótono, y lo que menos quiero es llegar a ese punto. Si sienten que va muy rápido/lento díganlo. Puede que tal vez no ahora, pero llegará el momento y agradecería que me controlen.**

 **Ehhh... no tengo mucho que decir. Creo que este es mi capítulo más corto hasta el momento, pero se debe a las tareas de mi escuela/academia y el tiempo se me va. Espero que les halla agradado :D**

 **¡No olviden comentar!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

-¿Dónde está? -dijo alarmado el medimago cuando terminó de revisar a Hermione-. No podían perderlo, ese era el trato.

La joven había cobrado la conciencia minutos más tarde de que el medimago llegó a la madriguera, se encontraba exaltada y excitada, pero nadie quería decirle lo último.

-Le dijimos que se quedara en la sala -exclamó George-. Se encontraba ahí hace un momento.

-¡Pues ya no está! -bramó, furibundo.

Ninguno de los Weasley sabía que decir o hacer, en el momento se habían encontrado más preocupados en lo que hubiera tenido Hermione que en la seguridad del Potter, lo cual era primordial. Se asustaron más cuando Ron revisó su habitación y comunicó que no se encontraba ni su lechuza y ni su escoba, cosa que pudo usarse para escapar y que nada pudiera rastrearlo.

-¿Qué le dijeron para que decida irse?

La señora Weasley se sentía mal, sabía que le había dicho que era su responsabilidad, pero no pensaba que huiría por eso. George estaba preocupado, lo había dejado en la sala, no pudo desaparecer así por así. Ginny, quién había sido la última en verlo, no sabía como explicarse.

-Estaba asustado y preocupado cuando salió -murmuró vagamente, intentando acordarse sobre todos los hechos-. Dijo que quería tomar aire.

-¡Qué acaso no sabe cual es su condición actual! ¡Por qué no lo detuviste!

Ginny se escondió en el sofá con sus manos, no sabía cual era su condición, y menos que no podía salir de la madriguera. Parecía tan normal cuando llegó, ¿Cómo imaginaría lo extraño y peligroso que se había convertido? Cuando llegó el ministro, se había encerrado en su habitación para leer uno de los libros _muggle_ que su papá le había traído, despreocupándose de cualquier cosa. En la llegada de Harry no hubo ninguna señal de alerta por lo que no se interesó, y tanto Ron como Hermione parecían tranquilos con su presencia. ¿Cómo. Rayos. Lo. Sabría?

-No debe estar muy lejos -murmuró Arthur, en un intento desesperado-. Si es verdad que solo fue para tomar aire no debe de haberse alejado mucho, aún más si fue con su lechuza. De seguro solo sobrevuela los campos de cultivos.

-¿Acaso no lo comprenden? -vociferó exasperado el medimago-. No sabemos que mezcla es, si es mortífera para las plantas los cultivos se estropearan, si lo es con los _muggles_ estos morirán. Puede que hasta su vida corra peligro y ustedes solo lo dejan libre por el campo ¡Qué no son su familia! -preguntó, con un tono entre preocupado y alarmado.

Percy estaba parecido, peor prefirió no decir nada. Miraba de vez en cuanto a Ron, quien se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su mejor amigo y haberle dado las alas de querer salir por un momento. Hermione se sentía peor, por su culpa todos estaban en un estado de alarma inminente, si _el profeta_ se enteraba de este pequeño incidente, quien sabe que podría pasar.

-Iremos a buscarlo -Percy, junto con George, dijeron paralelamente.

Tanto Arthur como Molly creían que George se había apoyado mucho en Percy desde la muerte de su gemelo, pero por el temor de cualquier desaliento no se lo decían. A Percy tampoco le importaba mucho, de cualquier forma le gustaba ayudar a su hermano.

-Los acompaño -Ron se puso enfrente y dirigió una mirada a Ginny, quien también asintió.

-Yo también voy.

Percy quería decirle a Ginny que no valla, sería muy peligroso para ella y que no sabría que podría suceder si se aparecía la misma molestia mientras volaba escoba.

-Tú tienes las mismas posibilidades e igual vas -argumentó molesta, bufando por la nariz-. Harry es mi amigo, y fue mi culpa no impedirle saber, tengo que ayudar.

-Pero puedes esperar en casa junto con Hermione, tal vez Harry decida volver antes y ustedes pueden llamarnos si eso ocurre.

Pero Ginny no iba a aceptar quedar fuera, con muchos argumentos más y una que otra pataleta, obligó a Percy a aceptar que los acompañara. Pero claro, no podría separarse mucho de este cuando volara.

-Si te pasa algo, luego no vengas a quejarte.

* * *

El cielo azul de la noche era deslumbrante, las estrellas, en su más alto punto, deslumbraban como pequeños faroles repartidos por todos los lugares. La gran luna, descansando en forma menguante, le daba acogida con la mirada, tranquilizando su agitado corazón. Ya habían dejado hace muchos metros los campos de los Weasley, y ahora solo podía ver un montón de praderas y arboledas por el camino. Por el camino Hedwig había tomado un corto descanso en un llano muy bonito, que al parecer tenía su propia laguna, lo cual hiso que Harry decida bajar por un corto momento de su escoba.

Los árboles que lo rodeaban tenían un brillo especial, como si estuviera rodeado de luciérnagas, solo que más tranquilo. Era relajante aquel lugar, y agradecía mucho a su mascota habérselo enseñado. El lago cristalino reflejaba las estrellas como espejo, retocando cada destello que lanzaban. Si tan solo pudiera quitarse de la cabeza que por su culpa Hermione se encontraba en un estado de coma aparente, podría siquiera apreciar más su alrededor.

-¿Quieres ir al _Callejón Diagon_? -le susurró a su lechuza, quien monótonamente le ululó.

-Así me gusta.

Volvió a alzar vuelo con mayor delicadeza, no entendía el porque pero se sentía liviano, razón que le impedía usar fuerza en los movimientos rápidos con su escoba.

 _Pasaré por San Mungo después de un ligero vuelo_ , pensó siguiendo a Hedwig, aún les quedaba un largo camino por andar.

* * *

El camino con dirección a su habitación fue más corto de lo que recordaba, tal vez iba con mayor prisa por la idea de que su madre haya decidido comprometerlo ya y hubiera preferido comunicárselos después de publicarlo, cosa que lo alarmaba bastante. No era niño de mamá, así que como mínimo le hubieran dado el control a él para elegir, si no quedaba mayor opción, a su pareja. Se imaginaba ¿Y si le tocaba con Pansy? Había sido su novia en el tercer año, pero en ese periodo se dio cuenta que sus genios no combinaban y prefirió cortar todo antes de que creciera. Jamás querría volver a pasar aquella experiencia, y aún peor si es por toda la vida. Pero aún había muchas cosas más... ¿Si le tocaba... con un hombre?

-No, que repugnancia. Mis padres jamás aceptarían eso -murmuró, más tranquilo.

Sabía que lo que menos aceptarían sus padres sería, o mezclar su sangre con la de un _muggle_ , o que su pareja sea un hombre. Y si se les ocurriera aceptar a un _muggle_ que por obras del destino este sea un hombre, se volvería la doble vergüenza para su apellido.

A todo esto, también tenía un espacio de preocupación para el Potter en cierta forma, como compañeros por condiciones, específicamente. Imaginarse, haber creído ser un no mago por casi toda su vida, y luego repentinamente ser invitado a una escuela mágica en donde descubre la verdad de su vida y que, además, posee un poder ancestral, no era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Madre... -comentó en su puerta, apoyado en esta.

Narcissa estaba sentada en su cama con un motón de papeles levitando a sus costados. Su cabello, unos mechones blancos y otros negros, no habían sido arreglados esa mañana, por lo que parecían un nido de aves. _Como los de Potter_ , pensó, rabioso.

-Oh, Draco -comentó, algo inquieta.

Sus ojeras se notaban prominentes, por la gran falta de sueño que al parecer tuvo buscando respuesta a sus problemas, y oscuras. Su piel, antes hidratada y rosada, estaba pajosa y más pálida de lo normal. Tenía los dedos rojizos, por el escribir bastante, y parecía que no se había bañando por muchos días. No era la señora Malfoy de la cual se encontraba tan orgullosa de mostrar, parecía más una elfina, y eso era decir mucho.

-Estuve toda la noche leyendo las condiciones de cada invercionista -su voz se apagaba de por ratos, pero no hizo nada por detenerla-, no hay ninguno que no te quiera de por medio, ninguno. A pesar de haber sido un ex mortífago, eres muy pedido entre las chicas de tu edad.

Intentó tomarle la gracia, pero no encontraba nada. Era muy agotador el pensar en estar comprometido; y si era entre eso, o volverse la réplica de los Weasley, aunque su orgullo le digiera que no aceptaría la segunda sin chistar.

-Padre dice que podemos alargar el tiempo con la venta de vinos -lo dijo más por su bienestar que del por su madre, pero valía.

Narcissa asintió, lentamente, releyendo varias veces un párrafo en el proceso. Parecía muy estresada en encontrar la forma de escapar de eso sin comprometerlo, pero por las malas decisiones no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-También la paga que nos entregaran por el control de Harry Potter ayudaran a los negocios.

 _¿Paga?_

-No mencionó nada de eso.

-Que extraño -comentó sin importancia-. Fue él en un primer plano quien les mostró la habilidad que contaban los Malfoy al ministerio, y el posible descontrol que tendría el muchacho con el pasar de los días. Luego les pidió algunas cantidades por adelantado alegando que te encargarías desde el primer día.

-¿Quién dice que acepté el trato?

-¡No lo hiciste! -su tono pasó de tranquilidad a histeria en cuestión de segundos, despeinandola más en el proceso-. Draco, sin ese dinero tendrías que casarte mañana mismo, no es algo electivo. Todo lo que tu padre ha hecho hasta el momento se vería derrumbado.

 _Entonces ya han usado el dinero de adelanto_ , inquirió finalmente. ¿Por qué su padre querría cambiar la historia en un comienzo? Él estaba al tanto de la situación, no importaba mucho el resto. ¿No tendrían la confianza suficiente en su persona? Absurdo, era el futuro Lord Malfoy, cualquier cosa tarde o temprano caería en su poder.

-Si, si lo hice -murmuró, resignadamente.

La señora tranquilizó sus expresiones, y con una gracia que parecía perdida en un comienzo, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Draco también lo hizo, para acompañarla y poder reconfortarla más con su persona. Había un montón de papeles y fotografías engrapadas, con el nombre del inversionista y las condiciones junto con la cantidad prometida. Casi ninguna era una suma abismal, si se comparaba a su antigua situación, pero actualmente aquel número era algo sorprendentemente grande.

 _Un poco más y me crecerá el cabello rojo_ , se paraba. Cortos pensamientos para no sobrepasar sus límites.

-¿Hasta el momento cual es la más prometedora? -cortó el silencio.

Narcissa presentía que aquella pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, por lo que le dio aquel folder que ojeaba.

-Nos dan un año antes de cancelar el trato y hay un poco más de nueve millones de galeones de por medio -informó-. Su hija es la de la foto.

Ahora comprendía el por qué de su preocupación, no solo se trataba de algo controversial y elegido al azar, oh no, viendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba, ella estaba segura que terminaría siendo la primera.

Su cara apareció en la imagen tan pronto cuando lo volteó, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada y feliz.

-Astoria Greengrass -esputó su madre, agotada-, es nuestra mejor opción hasta el momento.

* * *

 **Oh dios, enserio me demoré mucho en publicar :c**

 **El sábado estuve ocupada con una feria universitaria y tanto domingo como lunes no tenía internet, así que tuve que escribir todo por Word. Espero no haber demorado tanto.**

 **Agradezco a sus Review :D Es divertido leerlos. Intentaré traer el próximo más rápido, solo para compensar la anterior demora.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**


End file.
